TodaywiththeCJB
todaywiththeCJB is a YouTuber (Born: January 19 1999) and makes the occasional stop motion but is mostly interested in making movies and video games. History First, (before YouTube) he started off making LEGO Star Wars stop motions for his family. He had a video camera but it couldn't take pictures so instead, he pressed the record button and then quickly paused it. That is how he first got introduced to stop motions. The original films are probably lost since he deleted them from his camera when he learnt of new ways to make stop motions. YouTube Channel A few years later, November 13 2011, he got a YouTube channel up. He called it todaywiththeCJB, after his initials: CJB. He didn't know what to put onto it so he decided to put on a stop motion he made on his PSP called LEGO MOVIE. On the same day, he also put up a film he made with his new camera a few days ago called transformers prime vs fallen. This film only contained a few images of stop motion -the rest was him filming (he was lazy not to do stop motion). It depicted scenes set after Transformers: Dark of the Moon where Optimus Prime and The Fallen battle it out. At the end, The Fallen flies away. Transformers: Origins Later on December 5th 2011 he released the first preview for his stop motion called Transformers: Origins (not related to nightslash2020's stop motion series). It previewed the first scene in which the main character: Jetfire, goes and talks to the current leader of Cybertron: Cyclonus (fictional character of the series-not related to the real Cyclonus) telling him that the city is under attack by aliens. On December 8th, the pilot episode was released. It depicted aliens from another planet attack Cybertron and a team of Cybertronians have to stop them. After that he made 3 more episodes of the series-with a total of 4 episodes. On March 25th 2012, Episode 4 was released. This was when he decided to stop the series. There was a total of 6 episodes with a movie also scripted but because the series wasn't as good as he thought it could've been and he was losing the will to make it, he decided to stop it. Transformers: Galaxy He didn't want to stop making Transformers stop motions so he decided to make a new stop motions series called Transformers: Galaxy. It depicted the adventures of Bumblebee and (Made up Transformer) Clanger (DOM Mechtech Deluxe Topspin) as they travel the stars. He quoted "It will have a new feeling to the Transformers Saga making it more calm and emotional. It wont be too calm but it might be a bit. Some of you may not like it but I'm sure some of you will!". On April 19 2012 he released a video called Transformers Galaxy Intro which showed 2 short animations of Bumblebee and Clanger. The rest of the video showed off a song made by him (or his music name: Sound Control). He made a few seconds of footage but then cancelled the series. The reason: he doesn't really know-he likes making new things but never finishing anything. The footage was never released. Transformers: Death of Cybertron Main article: Transformers: Death of Cybertron On August 31st 2012, Transformers: Death of Cybertron Teaser Trailer was released. This was a trailer he had made because he was so excited about making a new stop motion . It had no footage of the actual movie. This is what it was about (and a tease of the script): Cybertron, our home. It was ravaged by war. It was once peaceful but years ago, the evil Fallen turned against his brother Primes. He created an army of Decepticons to assist him in his evil plans. He was defeated and sent away to never be free again. But it was too late. More Decepticons arose to continue what he started including the evil Megatron. A war started between the Decepticons who wanted power and the Autobots who wanted piece. It was this war that lead to our planet's destruction and left us fleeing into deep space. It shows the Ark and the Nemesis floating into the wormhole and Optimus and Megatron falling as well. TRANSFORMERS: Death Of Cybertron . Also on August 31st 2012, he released a Death of Cybertron music trailer. It contained a slide show of the trailer, the Death of Cybertron logo and an Autobot symbol. The music in it was a remixed version he had created of a Transformers song(I don't know which one?) This is all the production he ever did of this stop motion . Island of the Giants On October 28th 2012, he released a teaser trailer for a new stop motion film he started making-Island of the Giants. Originally, the film was going to be called Dino Land, but later, he changed it the Island of the Giants. The trailer showed dinosaurs in the city, men finding a dead body, a snake and dinosaurs. All the footage in this was not from the actual movie. Here is the story: Guys go on a trip and get lost on an unknown island. The military have to rescue them but some tourists sneak on the plane. They land on the island and find out its infested with dinos. They get separated and find a center where they make the dinos. They activate the dino creator and lots of dinos awaken. They run and get on an abandoned plane and crash but see a boat and get rescued. That is not the actual finished story as of today(He re-wrote some of it). On November 2nd 2012, he released another teaser trailer. This trailer shows off some footage which isn't from the actual movie and then after it, it shows real footage from the movie's first scene. On the footage which isn't from the actual film, it shows a man with a camera taking pictures of a dinosaur, then 2 people getting chased by a Triceratops. Then, a small Spinosaurus attacks a man (Luke Skywalker without a hand figure) and then a car closes a door and drives away("it took AGES to animate" he quoted). Then a character on a motorbike drives away. After that was the first scene. The scene he showed was unfinished and he uploaded a few more videos that showed off his future edits. The scene showed a boat in a really stormy sea and then it suddenly crashes. On November 4th 2012, he released a finished version of the scene-well, not completely finished. He needed to add in rain. As of now, he has finished the scene but has not uploaded it to YouTube. Right now he is debating whether or not to continue the making of the movie. He has filmed up to half way through the third scene. He has made a script for the movie which he thinks is really good but it is too hard to make the stop motion he says. Right now he has put production on hold so as he can create his new Transformers stop motion : Transformers: Death of Cybertron . Current Stop Motions Transformers: Death of Cybertron Main article: Transformers: Death of Cybertron This NEW Transformers: Death of Cybertron stop motion is currently being produced. The script is completed and cast pre-production has started. todaywiththeCJB doesn't have many Transformers characters that he needs for this stop motion so he is hoping to save up money to buy new ones. This stop motion is a remake of the original idea he had. He completely remade the script and it is now based on the Dinobots and Ultra Magnus's tales on Cybertron and is linked to Transformers: Fall of Cybertron and Transformers: Prime. Actual filming has not yet taken place and he is hoping to start during the UK summer holidays: 21st July-start of September 2013. On July 30th 2 teaser trailers where released. There was a short, 44 second one and an extended 1 minute, 37 second one. They both tease the basic storyline of the movie being that planet Cybertron is dead and that they need to go. This is what is siad in the extended version: "Their World...Is Dying...They...Must Leave...And Find...A New One" It then shows planet Earth and then shows "Transformers: Death of Cyberon", then "Coming Soon"! On August 1st, a "Short Teaser" was released showing Earth, then a Transformer driving down, transforming and shooting a rocket at the floor. It is quite random but he said that is was just a small video to tease the film with some titles and an animation from the app Action Movie FX. Transformers Stop Motion Test Scene todaywiththeCJB is currently making a stop motion test scene which he will test his skills and see what Transformers: Death of Cybertron will look like. He has made 3 episodes which are only around 1 minute long. In the first episode, it shows Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Topspin talking(or arguing). It shows some nice angles and cool animations, then Cliffjumper lifts his axe up. Then, then vehicle mode of Soundwave flies over and it ends. In the second episode, Soundwave transformers from his vehicle mode and Bumblebee, then Topspin fire at Soundwave. It then ends. todaywiththeCJB quotes that this episode is a much improvement of the first episode. In the third episode, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee and Topspin all shoot Soundwave at once but he uses his shields to block the bullets. He then releases Lazerbeak and the three Autobots transform and drive away. Lazerbeak follows. eagc7 Stop Motion Voices todaywiththeCJB is voicing Barricade , Storm Jet , Lieutenant John Barber and Camshaft in eagc7's Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Series. Category:Transformers: Galaxy Category:Transformers: Death of Cybertron Category:Bumblebee Category:Clanger Category:Stop Motion Category:TodaywiththeCJB Category:Optimus Prime Category:The Fallen Category:Camera Category:Pictures Category:LEGO Category:Star Wars Category:Island of the Giants Category:Dinosaurs Category:Triceratops Category:Grimlock Category:Ultra Magnus Category:Transformers Stop Motion Test Scene Category:Topspin Category:Cliffjumper